1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bed unit for saving space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional bed unit for saving space is so constructed that a frame may be hingedly connected to a pair of side boards so as to be turned upwardly or downwardly. Therefore, a person making a bed sometimes fears that he or she will be pressed under the frame upon pivoting the same downwardly onto a floor prior to making the bed. Further, it has been found to be difficult to put the frame back in place wherein the frame is positioned so as to be out of use.